Forbidden Love
by Rosel
Summary: Some time after the events of the Golden Lily Sydeny travels to the Moroi court to help Rose help get Adrian out of prison. And that is just the begining as the reason why he is in prison is revealed and pushes them to fight for themselves and their forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bloodlines**

**A/N: This is set sometime after Golden Lily. I had so many ideas after reading the Golden Lily. I just can't stop thinking about Sydrian's forbidden love. They are just so Epic! So enjoy and let me know what you think! **

Sydney stood by the gate of the Moroi Royal Gate with one arm holding her elbow agitated. She has been here before and she was still afraid of the place. It was filled of unnatural magical vampires after all and she was an Alchemist she should be frightened of them. Those other times she was terrified, the vampires made her skin crawl like they were supposed to. Although she thought even then they didn't terrify her as much as they should. She was there helping Rose a Dhampir, she was supposed to be equally disgusted with them as well. Through her little adventure of helping Rose by the blackmailing of Abe she had grown fond of her. She was something else. She admired her intense loyalty and fighting spirit. Now she was agitated and uncomfortable for a complete different reason. Morois didn't hardly frighten her like they used to. That really bothered her. She knew that she shouldn't let herself get too comfortable with them. She told herself there were something's she had to do to complete her mission and protect Jill and hide all of their existence from the world but there were times more times than she probably should where she let herself serve them and be there for them and bond with them because she cared because she was their friend. She let them get to close. If that was the case for anyone it was for Adrian. She would go over and over in her mind all of the times that she spent time with him that was unnecessary. She would go over in her mind anytime where she may have led him on, since he had proclaimed his love for her. After his declaration she distanced herself from the whole gang she realized she had let herself blur the lines between friendship and duty too long. She had to act like an Alchemist. So she tried to only be an Alchemist. She had to only do what was required of her. The whole magic thing didn't help. Mrs. Teriwillger was still on her case trying to get her to perform magic. She couldn't. That was another thing she had been drawn to that was forbidden that was against the laws of nature, which was against everything an Alchemist stood for. Her life had gotten so much lonelier since she severed all of her connections and bonds with everyone and only did what was required of her. She still had that fear of magic. She feared what was inside of her. She feared what Sonya found in her blood. She feared ever being a lab rat. She feared so much now.

Now here she was a place that was the center of an alchemist fear all because Jill had asked her. Jill was mad at her ever since Adrian had expressed his feeling to her and she rejected him. Jill couldn't understand it. She called her and Adrian's love epic love. She was upset with Sydney for not being able to let Adrian in and give in to this love that was forbidden. It was wrong. Sydney tried to explain how wrong it was to Jill but Jill just couldn't understand telling her some of the most epic and beautiful loves were forbidden. Jill was a romantic. Sydney was not. She knew only danger and bad consequences would come out of being with Adrian. She had to tell herself it didn't matter that she didn't have any feelings for him anyway, which at this moment was a blatant lie. The truth was he was the only one who truly understood her. He was the only one who really saw how afraid of magic she was. He was the only one who knew how afraid she was of giving her blood to a Moroi for experimental purposes only. He was the only one who knew exactly about all of her body image issues. He knew how scared she had been about Moroi magic she was and yet he loved her despite.

She didn't want to examine her feelings for him not now. Not while she was here at the Moroi court waiting for Rose, Adrian's ex-girlfriend. The last time she saw Jill, it had been a little while since they talked other than pleasantries when she would take her to Clarence's for a feeding. Jill ran in her dorm room in a deep panic. Sydney jumped up from her desk immediately frightened for her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Adrian!"

Her heart jumped up in her chest. So many possibilities sped through her mind and all of the fears she had couldn't surpass this moment of worry of something happening to Adrian.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"He's in jail!" Jill shouted in despair.

"What?"

"I'm not sure how. I just got these really distressed feelings until I finally saw him behind bars and realized he's in a Moroi prison at Court."

Sydney had a rush of all sorts of feelings including anger at Adrian for doing something stupid.

"We have to go! He's in so much distress and pain and worry. It's awful!"

"You're not going anywhere. There are Moroi who want you dead."

"But we have to do something!"

"I will do something. I'll go there, you stay here."

"You're going there?" Jill asked surprised.

Sydney surprised herself. She didn't have to go there she could just call and see what was going on. She didn't have to go there but something inside her told her that she needed to be there. She needed to see his face. She needed to see that he was OK.

"Yes. You just stay put. I'll keep you updated."

So here she was at Moroi Court waiting for Rose to clue her in on what happened.

She saw Rose talk to some other Dhampire guards and then she was headed on her way to see her. Meeting Rose never made her nervous before. She never gave her this feeling of jealousy before. She always knew she was beautiful but now as she saw her she saw the girl who used to be with Adrian. She saw Adrian being with her, laughing with her kissing her and touching her and it made her sick. She shook the feeling off. She respected Rose, she admired Rose. She knew that Rose loved Dimitri. So she shouldn't be jealous of her.

She faked smiled and said, "Rose."

"Sydney. It's good to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too. I know Adrian can be impetuous but I never expected him to be so impetuous that he'd land himself in prison."

"I know me either. When he arrived he seemed so down trodden and heart broken. I didn't think he'd ever even get out of the bar. Then one day he stopped he just snapped out of it. I thought it was because finally met someone. He met this nice Moroi girl."

Sydney tried not to think about how much that hurt. She should be happy about that. Adrian should find a nice Moroi girl, they both should stick with their own species, but the thought of Adrian with a nice Moroi girl, the thought of Adrian with any girl made something in her burn. She had to brush the disgusted feeling off she couldn't let Rose know there was anything going on. She couldn't let Rose think she cared if Adrian dated anyone.

"What happened?"

"He was spending a lot of time with her. She was a scientist she worked at Sonya's lab trying to figure out the secrets of Spirit. So he started to help them again. Everything seemed to be going good. Sonya and Dimitri were getting really excited about their progress but then…"

"What?"

"Adrian, he…he burned down the lab."

"He what?"

"The lab where they were doing all of their experiments', where they had all of their files… he burned it down. He tried to make it look like an accident but someone saw him walk in there with the key he must have stolen from Sonya in the middle of the night."

Sydney stared at her appalled unbelieving. She stared at Rose in silence. Adrian committed Arson? Really? That wasn't some drunken thing he went in there in the middle of the night with a key for a purpose.

"Are you sure it wasn't in accident maybe he…?"

"The defense they're going with now is Spirit Insanity. I think it's their best bet although it is ironic because we still don't know much about Spirit and a lot of their research and findings about Spirit was destroyed."

"Is everything destroyed?"

"Not everything. They had something's."

"What do you think happened?"

"It could be Spirit Insanity. I've seen it make people do some crazy things before." Rose said there was some doubt in her eyes.

"There's something missing though. Something he's not telling me."

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to help him but he's being kind of stubborn."

"Why?"

"He's my friend."

"Really? I thought all you were to him was his ex-girlfriend."

Rose looked at her hurt.

"I don't want him to be hurt. I still care about him maybe not in the way he wanted me to but I can't just sit idly by and do nothing." Rose defended herself.

"What does Dimitri think about that?" Sydney asked irritated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rose asked getting offended.

"Well, if my boyfriend was helping his ex-girlfriend I'd be a little upset." Sydney spat out bitterly.

Rose stared at her befuddled and said, "You mean, you'd be jealous? Dimitri trusts me. He's not really jealous of Adrian. He feels bad for him just like me. We both hurt him and he wants to help him too."

"Oh." Sydney felt stupid feeling bad. Why she even care if Dimitri was jealous or not? Why would she even care if Rose was helping him? Why would that bother her at all? Of course Dimitri and Rose would want to help Adrian.

"It's none of my business. I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Rose said, looking like she accepted her apology but was suspicious of her.

"So can I see him?" Sydney asked.

"Of course."

"I'm actually surprised you came out all of the way here and just didn't call."

"Jill's really worried and was ready to blow her cover so it's part of my duty to make sure she doesn't blow her cover."

"Of course." Rose said, as she led Sydney inside the Royal court taking her to the prison.

As they arrived in prison Sydney saw how down trodden Adrian looked. He was lying on the mat his hair scattered messily not on purpose his clothes were a mess and his eyes were bloodshot like he didn't get any sleep.

She rushed to the cell clasping on her hands on the bars and asked, "Adrian, Are you OK?"

He turned around and gasped looking shocked he quickly got up and then his face was filled with rage.

"What the hell are you doing here? Sage?" He yelled.

He practically growled. It didn't scare her but it hurt her. She hoped that he'd be relieved. Did he really hate her that much? He claimed to care about her has she hurt him so much that she made him hate her so much. It wasn't long after his declaration of love that he ran off back to the court. She figured it was too hard to see her. Could he switch he's feelings so soon for her? Does he really hate her now?

"Jill. She felt your distress. I had to come. For Jill."

He looked at her and laughed sarcastically, "Really? Is that so? For Jill?"

His laugh was haunting maybe it was Spirit Insanity that made him do this.

Then Rose said, "Adrian, Sydney came all of this way to help you. You could be grateful."

"Get her out of here!"

"Look maybe you should wait outside." Rose said to Sydney.

"No! Not just out of this room. I mean out of court out of this State. She can't be here!" Adrian yelled with rage.

Sydney stared at him for a bit and then she realized what he was doing. It wasn't that he hated her. She looked past her insecurities and fears and saw him in a way that no one did. She saw that look, which was his protective look; he was trying to protect her. From what? What could he be trying to protect her from? Then she started forming the pieces together about the fire and the lab and Adrian's protectiveness of her.

Then she turned to Rose and asked," Can you give us a minute?"

"I don't think that will be a good idea."

"It will be fine. Please, just a minute."

She looked between Sydney and Adrian perplexed and nodded and left.

Adrian said, "You can hold your breath Sage and just get out of here! Right now!"

"I don't think so. A guy commits arson for me. And I like to know why."

He looked at her for a moment and then his lips curved slightly and asked, "How'd you know?"

"You had that protective look on the same look you got when I refused to give my blood to Sonya. "

"You know me so well." Adrian said giving her a small smile.

"You shouldn't have done it Adrian. You risked too much for me."

"I'd risk everything for you." Adrian said impassioned.

"So what exactly did they have that was worth burning the whole place down?"

"I wasn't going for everything. Just…"

"My blood?"

"Not just your blood it was some of their files and other samples from other humans. And their theory that witches existed and they might be the key to Spirit."

"What? They know about witches?" Sydney asked her heart stopped for a second.

"Yeah, there's this scientist who had to go out of town and found a feeder that was a witch and was willing to give her sample. It opened a lot of options. They started to do a lot more experiments' and they were going to compare the witch's blood with others so I had to do something. "

Sydney looked at Adrian long and hard. She was filled with an extreme amount of gratefulness.

"Thank you." Sydney said full of sincerity.

"Anytime." Adrian said.

"So are you going with the Spirit Insanity plea? Rose said you were being stubborn."

"I don't know. What if they find out the real reason I did this?"

"All of the evidence is burned down." Sydney said.

"You sound so upset."

"I feel bad for Sonya and all of the hard work she did and all of the progress about the finding out about Spirit but… I am grateful they didn't find out about me."

"My sentiments exactly."

"So just plea Spirit Insanity."

Adrian said, "Fine, I will as long as you don't get discovered in the process."

Sydney smiled at his relentless resolve to protect her.

"I do appreciate it." Sydney said.

She smiled softly her heart warmed so much by Adrian's unrelenting desire to protect her secret no matter what happened to him. It hurt knowing he would do anything for her no matter what the consequences.

She was about to leave and then she looked up at his eyes and then her hands left the grasp of the bars and pulled him by the collar and she kissed him between the prison bars. That took Adrian by surprise he held unto the bars for balance and kissed her verdantly back with as much passion as he could mutter. He felt the rush and exhilaration and wished there weren't these bars between them. She pushed him towards him and that excited him he opened his mouth kissing her further. He slipped his hands down the bars grabbing her waist trying to pull her as close as he could with the bars between them. She kissed him long and hard until she heard a noise and quickly jumped backwards away from Adrian feeling the loss of his lips against hers.

Then Rose walked in standing there her mouth dropped in pure utter shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I Don't Own Bloodlines**

**A/N: I wrote this chapter with my sister SmileyOrignalXD Thanks sis! I love you much! Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think of Rose's reaction. Thanks! **

Rose stood there shocked while looking at both Adrian and Sydney completely and utterly bewildered. Her mouth closed, but stopped as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"Were you two just making out?" She finally asked after a few moments.

Sydney unsuccessfully tried to cover her embarrassment while Adrian looked like nothing happened at all and they weren't just caught making out in between cell bars by his ex. In fact he looked the happiest she's seen him in a while.

"Why, yes, yes we were." He replied nonchalantly. "Now if you don't mind, we would like it if this stays between us three."

Rose put her hands out in surrender, "Hey, I'm the poster woman for secret and forbidden relation-"

"We are not in a relationship!" Sydney interrupted automatically. They both gave her a look, Adrian's seemed more of disappointment and Rose looked like she didn't believe it. "Well we're not."

"Well, whatever this is, it explains the jealous Sydney I met just a little bit ago."

"You were jealous? Really?" Adrian asked getting excited.

"No, not really, I was merely concerned for Dimitri's sake since Rose was spending so much time with you." Sydney said with her hands on her hips.

"Awe Sage! You were jealous. That's so sweet." Adrian said.

Sydney felt panicked she felt like the whole room was going to cave in she had to change the subject before her head exploded.

"So, Rose, good news Adrian agreed to plea Spirit Insanity." Sydney said trying to sound as business as usual as possible.

Rose could tell she wanted to change the subject so bad, which kind of sucked for her since she had about a billion questions she wanted to ask both of them. She saw the panicked look on Sydney's face and conceded with her change of subject.

"I'm sure you were very persuasive." She said with a playful glimmer in her eye.

Sydney rolled her eyes and said, "We better get going."

Rose started to say something but chose not to.

Then Adrian asked, "What no goodbye kiss?"

Sydney glared at him and left without saying a word.

Rose looked between both of them and finally turned to Adrian and said, "Good luck with that."

"Gee, thanks." Adrian said sarcastically with a grin Rose hadn't seen on him in a while.

Then Rose followed Sydney out of there.

Sydney walked out of the jail area and looked around lost.

"Oh, right. Where am I staying?" Sydney asked.

"Oh, with Dimitri and me follow me I'll show you the way." Rose said.

Sydney just nodded and waited for Rose to lead the way.

They walked for a little while in silence.

Then Rose stopped abruptly.

"Alright, Sydney, it's killing me."

"What?" Sydney asked.

"What do you mean what? You and Adrian!" Rose blurted out loudly.

Sydney quickly looked around. They were alone. It was the middle of the day but to Moroi it was night. No one was out.

"One, keep it down, you just promised you would keep this a secret and two there isn't a 'me and Adrian' and three I'm sorry if I broke the girl code or something."

"The girl code?"

"Well, I'm not that versed in relationships even between girl friendships but according to these two girls I hang out with back at school there are all of these rules of propriety when it comes to being friends and dating and there's one about girls not kissing their friend's ex-boyfriend. So I am sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Rose laughed and said, "Relax Sydney you didn't hurt my feelings. "

Sydney looked at her for a while seeing if she was telling the truth.

"Good." Sydney said ready to end the conversation and get to Rose's apartment.

Sydney started walking again but Rose kept her feet planted where they were, folding her arms stubbornly.

Sydney turned around annoyed as she saw that tough brunette was not moving.

"Rose, I don't know where you live. You have to show me the way."

"Nope, not until you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Quit playing dumb, Sydney! Tell me, how did that happen? Whatever that was."

Sydney sighed in frustration, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Fine, do you really want to know what 'that was'? It was a fluke! Nothing more than just being in a heat of the moment fluke. That's it. It was just a-"

"A fluke? Yeah you are already said that." Rose replied at her flushed and exasperated friend and gave her a soft smile. "Look, I may not know the story of how 'Sydrian' came to be, but I do know that that was a hell a lot more than some random kiss. First off, it's you Sydney, you don't have random 'flukes'. And second, I saw how jealous you were earlier, don't you dare say you were just trying to look out for him because I know you, and thanks to me seeing you guys have a good old fashioned jail make out session like there was no tomorrow, I can tell you guys both have feelings for each other."

"We do not have feelings-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it. Look, I know this is something foreign and incredibly scary for you, especially since your guys' forbidden love is like a hundred times worse than mine and Dimitri's." This earned a 'you're not helping' look from Sydney. "But Sydney you can talk to me. I know what it's like to keep a secret like that all to yourself. When I was secretly in love with Dimitri I felt so alone and desperately wanted to talk to Lissa about it or anyone really, but I kept it to myself and it really tore me up inside. So if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. If anyone gets it, it's me."

Sydney smiled, "Thanks, but I'm not secretly in love…"

Rose scoffed, "Right, and denial isn't just a river in Utah."

"It's Egypt." Sydney corrected.

"Whatever." Rose said.

"Can we just go please? I am jet lagged and I just want to get some sleep." Sydney pleaded.

Rose smirked and teased, "Can't wait to dream huh?"

"What?"

"Do you and Adrian have some sexy Spirit Dream rendezvous?" Rose asked cooing.

Sydney looked at her appalled shaking her head at Rose's brashness. Spirit Dreams always freaked her out like most magic did. It felt her with dread. She remembered the time that Adrian had entered her dream and how she cuddled in the fetal position in a ball of fear it freaked her out that much. A lot has changed since then she wondered if it still would freak her out. It was one of those mysteries she feared. She knew that Adrian had appeared in Rose dreams when they were on the run and Rose would give her information. Then the horrible thought occurred to her.

"Why? Did you two have romantic Spirit Dream rendezvous?" Sydney asked.

Rose smiled mischievously she was about to say something and Sydney stopped her embarrassingly dreading the answer and said, "I can't believe I just asked that, please I don't want to know."

Rose laughed and said, "Of course you don't. Well, come on what are you waiting for? Let's get you settled in."

Sydney nodded and followed Rose to her and Dimitri's apartment.


End file.
